


Piano Woman

by CrimsonBoy224



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra sings, F/F, Song: Piano Man (Billy Joel), and the lyrics are She-Ra themed, but It's Catra who sings it, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBoy224/pseuds/CrimsonBoy224
Summary: A drunk Adora want's to sing and play the piano, hoping to stop Adora from embarrassing herself, Catra takes up the role and reveals her amazing skills to the world(P.S. when it says 'woman' in the song, it's said as 'wo man' so two words)(P.P.S. the song is in asterisk, or if your the same as me, then the little star thingies
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 33





	Piano Woman

“Heeeeey Catra” Adora slurred.

“Hey Adora, you're drunk I see” Catra smiled, giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeeeesssh, this alcohol is… is… it hits hard” Adora stumbled over her words.

“I can see that” Catra laughed. Adora’s cheeks were bright red and her pupils were dilated and unfocused. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Well, I’m gonna go play the piano up on that stage” Adora said, one hand confidently on her hip, the other pointing to said piano

At this, Catra burst into laughter, Adora playing an instrument? Now that is a good joke, the one time they were allowed to play music as children, Adora played so badly that their caretaker had to take the toys away from Adora and put her in a time out.

“What’re you laughin’ at?” Adora asked, very puzzled at her wifes status.

“It’s just… you? Playing an instrument?” Catra began to laugh again as the thought of how bad Adora would be crossed her mind.

“Oh… Oh I see, you thin’ I’m gonna do bad? Well I’d liek to see you do betta, bish” Adora said, booping Catra’s nose at that last part.

“Oh, you want me to do better? You’re on princess” Catra drawled as she walked over to Entrapta, who had just recently bought this bar they were at, she claimed it was a 'buisness venture' and that she wanted to 'build a chain in all the kingdoms of Etheria' which none of the others understood

“Oh hey Catra!” Entrapta called, waving her pigtails as her hands were occupied with a tablet. “What do you want?”

“Well I was wondering if I could use that piano over there” Catra said, jabbing her thumb in the piano’s direction.

“Sure! I was wondering when someone would ask” Entrapta said, not looking up from her tablet.

“Thanks ‘trapta, and have a good night” Catra said, waving behind her as she walked to the piano.

“Excuse me everyone” Catra boomed through the microphone, and the bar went silent. “You all probably know me” Catra said, to which the audience cheered, she had become somewhat of an icon after she started to date Adora, which was over 2 years ago now, and now they were married, everyone loved her. “But I have a song today, and I dedicate it to my dear Adora” Catra said, raising her hand to point to Adora.

As the bar’s noises died down, Catra began to play, and began to sing.

*It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday, and the regulars come through,  
And there’s this old lady next to me, who appears to be talking to her broom.

She says ‘Catra can you play me a melody, I’m not really sure how it goes, but it’s sad and it’s sweet and I knew it complete, when I wore a young woman's clothes'*

The crowd goes silent, nobody, not even Adora knew Catra could sing, or play the piano.

*la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song, you’re the piano woman, sing us a song tonight.  
We’re in the mood for a melody, and you’ve got us feeling alright.

Now DT at the bar is a friend of mine, they get me my drinks for free, and they’re quick with a joke or to give you a show but there’s someplace they’d rather be.

They said ‘Catra this job is killing me’ as their smile was erased from their face, ‘I know I can be an acting star, if I could just get the hell away from this place’

Oh la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum

Now Adora over there is She-Ra, I’ve happened to save her life, and she was talking with Bow, before I put on a show and now she’s watching her wife.

And Wrong Hordak’s practicing politics, with some of Horde Prime’s clones, they share a drink called loneliness, but it’s better than drinking alone*

Catra begins to sing the chorus again, this time most of the bar sings with her, all of them unable to tear themselves away from Catra’s amazing performance.

*It’s a damn good crowd for a Saturday, and Entrapta gives me a smile ‘cause she knows they’re here to see me, and regale in my tale a while,

And the piano sounds like princess prom, and the mic smells like beer, and they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar as they all give me a cheer

Oh la la la, di da da  
La la, di da da da dum*

Catra takes a deep breath as she begins to finish the song.

*Now sing us a song you’re the piano woman, sing us a song tonight, we’re in the mood for a melody, and you’ve got us feeling alright*

As Catra finishes up the final notes on the piano everything is silent, then the bar erupts into cheers as Catra stands and takes a bow.

After Catra walks back to Adora she gives her a smug look.

“Hey Adora” after Adora just stood there, mouth open and eyes sparkling with love, Catra continued. “I dunno, I don’t think you can beat that” Catra joked, pecking her wife on the cheek.

“I agree” Adora managed to squeak out, her cheeks less drunkenly red, but more lovey dovey red, as she returned Catra’s kiss. “How about we get out of here and we can...” Adora paused. “Celebrate”

"Oooh, bad girl Adora, there's a side I've never seen" Catra smiled.

"Speaking of never seen, or in this case, heard" Adora said. "how have I never know you sang so damn well? we live together, we're married!"

"well, I just feel, weird singing in front of others, in the shower or when it's just me and Melog is fine, but when other people listen it's just... weirder, but if you want I can sing more"

"yes please, you're voice is so beautiful I think it's the thing that sobered me up" Adora joked.

Catra laughed, gave Adora a long, deep kiss and they both walked away.


End file.
